


Bleed to Feel

by Meana (meanarose)



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Community: rounds of kink, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Slash, challenge, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanarose/pseuds/Meana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Rounds of Kink #6 (http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/180823.html)<br/>Prompt: If only it had hurt more back then, when Henry had first bitten him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed to Feel

Mike Celluci moaned in his sleep as another wave of arousal filled his senses. Everything in his dream was shadowy and unclear... a hazy mist. A man's voice was audible, but indecipherable. The words he spoke, and the voice that spoke them, were very familiar and were not supposed to be in his mind.

Mike's body shook as tremors of desire ran through him as a ghostly mouth began to caress his neck and knowing hands stroked his body. He tensed in anticipation at the first touch of fangs against his skin... waiting... wanting... to feel them penetrate the skin. Before the flesh was pierced, the scene in his mind's eye began to bleed to red.

With a gasp he sat up, his eyes wildly searching for his phantom lover. Finding nothing he slumped back down onto his bed, his hand unconsciously moving to rub the scar on his neck. He closed his eyes in frustration. Ten times in three weeks he had been woken by such dreams, each time yearning more and more for the person who made him feel such pleasure. He never saw the face or properly saw the body of his phantom lover, yet he instinctively knew who it was... that vampire... Fitzroy.

If only it had hurt more back then when Henry had first bitten him. Then maybe he would not be dreaming about being back there, with Henry, allowing the vampire to do what he wanted to him. If only...

During his waking hours he allowed his anger over the seeming betrayal of his subconscious mind to guide many of his actions. He focused exclusively on his work and ignored anything that was unrelated. This included Vicki and all attempts to get his help with her cases. When he wasn't at work, he was out exercising; either at a local gym, or jogging in various parks and locales in the city. When he was home, he would drop into bed, exhausted, and pray that it was one of the nights without dreams.

Unfortunately, he didn't always fall asleep as soon as he lay down. On those nights, he found his anger disappearing with a whimper. Memories and unacknowledged desires took their place. He would think of things he was unable to admit to in the light of day, but in the shadows of the night, he was unable to keep them contained. He would touch himself as scenes and thoughts of his phantom lover played across the insides of his eyelids. When his release came, it was always with the same name on his lips. It was a name spoken with a strange mixture of desire, benediction, love, anger, and hatred. His emotions were a runaway roller-coaster; no longer under his control, and he abhorred it.

Everything came to a head one day, about five weeks after the dreams started. He came home after a long hard at work, and an equally hard run, to find a pair of visitors in his living room. Something like a locked door and a lack of invitation obviously had no meaning.

"Vicki," he growled his acknowledgment of her presence. A brief flash of anger crossed his face as he looked at her only to disappear when he turned to acknowledge the vampire who'd accompanied her. He fought to keep his voice steady and his face blank. "Fitzroy," he said. He knew he'd failed to keep something from showing when he saw the way Fitzroy's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in contemplation. It was clear, however, that whatever he'd revealed was imperceptible to Vicki as she had not reacted. "What are you doing here?" He decided to ignore the unauthorized entry into his home as a futile complaint.

"You've been ignoring me, Mike," Vicki said. Fitzroy remained silent and Mike could feel the vampire's contemplative gaze studying him.

"I've been busy, Vicki," he responded, feeling the anger he seemed to always be carrying these days begin to grow. "I do have this little thing called a 'job' to do." He turned his back on her and stalked into the kitchen, knowing he needed to do something with his hands or run the risk of trying to wrap them around her throat in frustration. Quickly he began to put himself a sandwich together.

Vicki followed and began to rant at him. Mike tuned her out within moments when Henry... no Fitzroy, damn it... came to lean against the counter nearby and watched him. Mike kept an eye on him from the corner of his eye. He finished making his sandwich and began to eat it, while continuing to ignore Vicki behind him. He turned an infinitesimal amount, enough to put Fitzroy more fully into his line of sight, and, as unobtrusively as possible, returned Fitzroy's regard. He felt his anger slowly drain away while they companionably observed each other. That is, of course, until Vicki slapped his arm.

"Are you even listening to me?" she exclaimed.

Tossing his half-eaten sandwich onto the counter, he turned to face her and gripped the edge of the counter to try and control his temper.

"You want the truth, Vicki? Then no, I'm not listening to you. At this point in time, I have no interest in what you have to say." He took a deep breath to help him stay calm. "Now if you don't mind, I am tired and would like to get some sleep. So leave." The last two words came out as a growl as he glared at her.

Vicki gave a huff and opened her mouth as if to say something in response, but Fitzroy beat her to it.

"You are correct, Detective," he said. "It was unbelievably rude of us to barge in on you like this. We will be leaving now." Vicki stared at Fitzroy in shock, and this allowed him a few brief moments to get her out the door. "Good evening, Detective," Fitzroy said just before the apartment door closed between them.

Mike sighed and leaned back against the closed door and allowed himself a moment to collect his composure. With a groan, he pushed away from the door, and set about getting ready for bed. He finished his sandwich, cleaned up the mess, and headed for the shower. As he was exiting the bathroom after his shower, a knocking came at his door. He was sorely tempted to ignore it, but knew that he couldn't, in all good conscience, do so. He opened the door and was almost surprised to see Fitzroy on the other side. He'd somehow known that it wouldn't be very long before he saw him again. All of a sudden he was extremely tired of the way his life had been going.

"Hello again, Detective," Fitzroy said softly. "May I come in?"

Mike stared at the vampire for a heartbeat or two before standing aside and allowing him to pass by. He shut the door, and then took a deep breath to steady his nerves, before turning to face Fitzroy.

"What can I help you with, Fitzroy?" he asked, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

Fitzroy seemed almost hesitant to respond as he looked intently at Mike. Mike almost squirmed under the vampire's scrutiny. Suddenly Fitzroy moved, and before Mike could blink they were face to face, with mere inches between them.

"I'm hoping that it's you that I'll be able to help," Fitzroy finally responded. "And help myself as a result."

Mike blinked, and then looked at Fitzroy in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something, though he did not know what, but Fitzroy started to speak before the unknown words could leave his lips.

"I've been having dreams," he said. He stared, hard, into Mike's eyes, and Mike could not look away. "They're always the same. I'm with someone. Even though I can't see the person's face, I know who it is. We're back in a location where neither one of us was at our best, but this time things are different. I speak, but I never know what I say. I pull my partner closer and I can't help but bury my nose in their neck. They smell so good! It's a mixture of fear and desire. I begin to kiss and lick their neck, wanting to taste their blood, but afraid to push too far. My partner is the one to give me permission as they call my name and bare their neck further. I start to bite, and then I wake up, their voice calling my name in pleasure ringing in my ears. I try to reach for them when I wake up, but I'm always alone." Henry stopped speaking and moved just a little bit closer. Mike swallowed in a mouth gone dry. "It's you I'm always reaching for," Henry said in a whisper. "I thought it was just me that was affected, but I knew the moment I saw you that you were experiencing something similar. I could see it in your eyes." Henry finished talking and just waited.

Mike closed his eyes trying to get his head around what he'd just been told. He almost felt it as his resistance crack.

"It's your fault," he muttered, looking at Henry. He moved closer and gripped the vampire's arms. "If that damn bite of yours had hurt more, I wouldn't be dreaming about you doing it again. I wouldn't want you to do it again."

The two were frozen in a silent tableau, searching one another's eyes. Searching for what, they didn't know. It was Mike who finally reacted.

"Fuck it," he growled yanking Henry's slightly smaller form to his own and savagely bringing their mouths together. Henry responded instantly, matching Mike kiss for kiss.

Gradually the kiss gentled some. Still intense, it was no longer a pitched battle. Mike pulled away with a gasp, unconsciously bearing his throat, trying to catch his breath. Henry took the invitation and latched onto Mike's throat... tongue, teeth, and lips worked to make a mark. Mike groaned and panted softly as pleasure coursed through his veins, centered on his throat. He closed his eyes and reveled in the occasional scrape of fangs scoring his skin and drawing, he was sure, tiny droplets of blood to the surface. He could feel Henry's arousal where it pressed against his leg just as he was sure Henry could feel his own.

Slowly he started walking, leading the vampire to his bedroom. Once there they quickly divested each other of their clothes and moved to the bed. Mike lay on his back, the vampire kneeling over him. Slowly, almost methodically, Henry kissed his way along Mike's body. At random intervals, he allowed his fangs to appear and scrape along Mike's skin. They both watched the tiny beads of red appear, only to disappear with a swipe of Henry's tongue. Head to toe he traversed Mike's body before returning to his lips for a kiss. Unable to help themselves, they began to move against one another. Mike was close; Henry's teasing having only brought him to the edge, but never beyond. It wouldn't take much to push him over. Wanting Henry to be just as desperate, just as needy, he reached down and took Henry's arousal into his hands. As one hand worked at the length of his arousal, his other hand roamed Henry's body, or as much as he could reach, caressing the skin, memorizing the touches that excited the vampire more. He was on the brink of orgasm, but unable to cross over.

"Now, Henry," he hissed, increasing the speed of his hand. With a moan of agreement, Henry's teeth entered the sensitive skin of Mike's neck. Mike reacted, crying out Henry's name, as the evidence of his orgasm coated the skin between them. Henry followed moments later.

Mike lay, boneless, on the bed with Henry stretched out on top of him like a blanket. He listened to the almost purr Henry gave as he felt the vampire's tongue lap up any lingering traces of blood at his throat.

He sighed in sudden contentment. He managed to grab the blanket and pulled it up to cover them both. He knew nothing was truly resolved, but the much needed release provided a few moments of peace. They still needed to talk the two of them, about many things, including the fact that they shared the same dream and where they went from here. But that could wait for another day. Right now all he wanted was a decent night's sleep. He almost wished that Henry would be there when he woke, but he knew the vampire would need to get to safety before the light of day.

Perhaps... just maybe... it wasn't quite so bad that that first bite hadn't hurt more than it had.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let people know, I'm not that comfortable/experienced at writing 'intimate moments', so please forgive me if that portion of the story is not up to par. I hope this story meets the requisite kink. 8^) Also, if anyone can think of a better title, please let me know.


End file.
